The Suite Life of Jessie
by DisneyandNickfan
Summary: Morgan Ross is directing/filming a new movie in Boston the street across from the Tipton Hotel. He's also made reservations at the Tipton Hotel for the kids and Jessie, where Zack as taken the job of summer manager reason inside. Kplus for future chapters
1. Pilot Part 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Suite Life or Jessie**

**AN: I'm treating this story like a show, but unlike real shows, if you have an idea for an "episode", you can tell me in the reviews. Bailey and Jessie will both be in the series. This probably won't be the best "episode", I just have to start the show with a pilot that explains why how Zack agreed to be the hotel manager for the summer, why the kids and Jessie are going to the hotel, and why Jessie and Bailey look alike. It will take 2 parts. I'm also writing it like a script because it's easier for me that walk**

**NOTE: Some of these episodes won't be long**

**NOTE 2: I'm not very good at writing romance so this won't really be too big in it. I might try to add some romance but don't get your hopes up. So if you only liked the Suite Life romance episodes, you should probably read something else.**

* * *

**Pilot Part 1**

**The Tipton Hotel Lobby**

*Zack, Cody, and Bailey are walking out of the elevator.*

Cody & Bailey: *talking about what they're going to do in Yale

Zack: Okay, don't mean to barge in on the nerd talk, (A/N: I know, trying too hard to be funny there),but I thought Cody didn't get in to Yale.

Cody: Well—

*Esteban comes in.*

Esteban: Oh, little blonde people – oh,wait, I can't call you little anymore, I'll have to come up with something different soon. Well, the manager is going to be gone for the summer and wants someone that has lived in the hotel before and dealt with a manager to take his place.

Cody: I'd be glad too, Esteban, but Bailey and I have to prepare for Yale.

Esteban: But summer just started, you have months!"

Cody: Yes, but you can never start too early!

Esteban: Okay, what about you Zack?

Zack: I would never become a hotel manager, especially after I tried being a hall monitor on the ship, and everyone hated me.

Esteban: The manager thought it was going to come to this. You're going to be paid for this. *pulls out a piece of paper*

Zack: There's not any amount of money in the world that will make me a be a hotel manager Esteban: *shows him the paper*

Zack: Actually there is, apparently

Maddie: *listening in over at the candy counter* It can't be that much.

Zack: *shows her the paper*

Maddie: Woah.

Esteban:So Zack, you'll do it?

Zack: Well, I don't have anything else to do during the summer, so I geuss I could.

Maddie: So let me get this straight, for the summer Zack is going to be our boss? This is going to be a looong summer.

Zack: Hey, I can hear you! To start off good, I can give you guys a raise.

Maddie: Works for me!

Cody: Zack,now that you're a manager of a hotel, you can't do pranks anymore.

* * *

**Ross Apartment**

Christina & Morgan Ross: * come into the apartment* Hey kids!

*All four Ross kids; Ravi, Luke Zuri, and Emma come running to them with their nanny, Jessie following close behind.*

Christina: We have some great news! Your dad is directing a movie in Boston this summer-

Zuri: How is that good news? We won't see you for the whole summer!

Christina: You didn't let me finish. There is a certain hotel nearby the movie lot and we've gotten reservations for the four of you – and Jessie – there.

Emma: Wait, Are you talking about the Tipton Hotel?

*Christina nods*

Emma: "No way!"

Luke: What's so great about the Tipton?

Emma: A ton of stars are known to have come to the Tipton like Jesse McCartney and Hannah Montana! Also you might like to know that Tony Hawk came there before. Also the heiress of the hotel owner lives at this hotel!

To be continued…

* * *

**Next time on The Suite Life of Jessie and the Ross kids:**

**Jessie: *walking into the Tipton with the kids* I geuss this is the Tipton**

**Cody: *pointing at Jessie and the Ross kids* Look Zack, your first people to check in as manager. And one of them looks a lot like Bailey.**

**A/N: I decided to add that next time thing because on 2 part episodes on Disney Channel they usually have that. I'm not going to upload any more chapters until I get at least a few reviews**


	2. Pilot Part 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Jessie or Suite Life**

**A/N: Before we continue with the story, (you probably know this from the context of the first "episode") this "show" takes place in the summer after Graduation on Deck – despite the fact that during that time in real life Jessie wasn't a show (but for this, pretend it's also the first summer after Jessie started as a nanny for the Ross kids. I'm not sure if Zack's in character in this part, I guess you will be the judge of that. Now let's get on with the show:**

* * *

**Pilot Part 2**

**Previously on The Suite Life of Jessie:**

_**Tipton Hotel Lobby**_

**Esteban: The manager is leaving for a summer trip and wants someone that's lived here for a few years to take over**

**Zack: I don't have anything else to do during the summer so I geuss I can.**

_**Ross Apartment**_

**Christina: Your dad and I got reservations for the hotel that's across the street.**

**Emmma: The Tipton Hotel**

* * *

_Tipton Hotel Lobby_

*Jessie is walking into the Tipton with the Ross kids and their parents*

Jessie: Wow, and I had thought your apartment was big when I moved in. Well, this has to be the Tipton'

* camera moves over to near the candy counter where Zack and Cody are talking about being a hotel manager*

Cody: *pointing at Jessie and the Ross kids* Okay Zack, looks like you have your first people to check in. Wait a minute, is that Bailey?

Zack: No, it can't be. Before we started talking about me becoming a hotel manager, she said she was going to go wait at the Suite

Cody: Yeah, but those people are waiting. Go on and check them in.

_The Front Desk in the Lobby_

Christina: Where is the manager? I thought the manager at these places was supposed to be at the desk right when someone comes to it.

*Zack comes over wearing the manager outfit*

Zack: Sorry, I just found out I would be manager for the summer and I was getting…. Wait a minute, you're Morgan Ross! My brother and I love all your movies you directed especially that one in space, what's its name: something Wars

Morgan: You mean Planetery Wars

Zack: I loved that part where those two characters kept on fighting on different planets (**AN: I think that's probably pretty cheesy**)

Cody: (offscreen) *clears throat*

Zack: Sorry, I'll get you checked in

Luke: Hey Mom, can Zuri, Ravi, Emma, and I go explore the hotel?

Chrustina: Sure kids, have fun, but don't get in trouble.

_In a room nearby the lobby_

Luke: Hey, I've heard from my friends who've gone to other hotels that it's fun to ride on the luggage carts, come on!

Ravi: I don't know, I'm not sure if we're allowed to.

Luke: Come on Ravi, what's the worst the wo rst that could happen

_Back at the Front Desk_

Christina: Ok, we're all checked in, now let's go find the kids.

*the kids come riding in on a luggage cart*

Christina, Morgan, and Jessie: Oh, no.

Zack: *while looking at the computer* Let me guess: your kids came in riding on a luggage cart.

Jessie: How'd you know?

Zack: Lucky guess. *looks up* Oh, of course, now they're heading towards the table with the priceless vase.

*Zack runs to table faster than when he ran away from , the kids cart rams into the table, and Zack slides and grabs the vase right before it would have hitten the floor*

Zack: *lying on the ground with a relieved expression on his face* Phew, that was close.

Cody: *walks over to his brother* Is it just me, or does this seem like something another certain someone would do?

Zack: *gives him a look that says "Seriously" **(A/N:for anyone who remembers The Suite Life of Hannah Montana episode, it's the same look Zack gave him after Cody said, "You were right, I had nothing to worry about**")

Jessie: _Okay, now for once, I don't have to be the one to scold them._ Hey Christina, I'm going to go on up to our Suite on the 23rd floor

The 23rd floor hallway right outside Suite 2330 (The Martin's Suite)

*Bailey's coming out of The Martin's Suite*

Bailey: What's taking Cody so long? He was supposed to just give Zack some stuff to know now that he was a manager.

*She was at the elevator right as Jessie got out*

Jessie and Bailey: You look just like me!

* * *

**A/N: Yes, I told you at the beginning that this pilot was going to be 2 parts, but I just wanted to have fun with a cliffhanger. Hopefully I can update soon. Please review (whether you liked it or not)! **


	3. AN Update

**NOTE: THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER BUT PLEASE READ IT**

AN: I know I haven't updated in a while but I've run out of ideas for just the Suite Life and Jessie characters. But I have one idea that might be able to keep this story up and I want to know you're opinion to this. I'm thinking that while keeping the Suite Life and Jessie cast for every "episode", every "episode" could also have a crossover with another Disney (Disney XD included) show. If I do go with this plan, than I'm going to change the name of the story to The Suite Life of Disney.


End file.
